Problem: Convert $3\ \dfrac{11}{16}$ to an improper fraction.
${3}\ {\dfrac{11}{16}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${3} + {\dfrac{11}{16}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $16$ as the fractional part ${3} \times \dfrac{16}{16} = {\dfrac{48}{16}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{48}{16}} + {\dfrac{11}{16}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{48}{16}} + {\dfrac{11}{16}} = \dfrac{59}{16}$